You Hate I Love
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: One-Shot. It Is Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratus's First On-Screen Kiss- And This Is A Certain Red Headed Diva's Reaction To It.


_**Hey Peeps! I'm back with a new fanfic, it's only short sorry, it came to me while I was watching some old school wrestling and I saw Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratus's first on-screen kiss. But I have tweaked a few things, like Matt and Lita aren't together in this fic they have broken up, so he does not appear in the fic, but is mentioned.**_

_**Plot: It is Jeff and Trish's first on-screen kiss and this is a certain red head's reaction to it.**_

_**Jeff Hardy/Lita.**_

_**Please read and review peeps :)**_

* * *

_**Lita's P.O.V**_

You hate the way she looks at him.

You hate the way that it's them together, even if it is just on-screen.

You hate the way every guy seems to fall under her magic spell just because she is blonde and curvaceous and the women's champion.

You hate having to pretend your ok with her being with the man you love, even if it is just on-screen.

You hate the fact that today is the day they are going to share their first on-screen kiss.

You hate that you have to watch this.

You hate that it secretly breaks your heart and he'll never know.

You hate the way that your going to act happy for him, because you know how excited he is about this storyline and working with the Canadian Blonde, known to the world as Trish Stratus.

You hate the fact that your his best friend.

You hate the fact that you look like a perfect fit.

You hate that he's the definition of extreme and that your the queen of extreme.

You to the world are known as Lita, the red headed diva, the queen of extreme, the best friend and sister-figure to Jeff Hardy...

You hate the fact that you originally thought you loved the older Hardy brother Matt.

You hate that your head controlled your heart and told you that you didn't love him, when the evidence is so overwhelming.

How can Jeff not see it?

How can Trish not see it?

How did you not see it?

Your sitting back stage in the Team Xtreme dressing room, bracing yourself for their first on-screen kiss, bracing yourself for your heart to break into a million pieces.

And then the moment arrives, you hold your breath, watching it intently as if your life depended on it, it's almost as if you can feel your heart literally breaking inside of you, shattering into a million pieces.

You can feel the tears streaming down your cheeks, you try to shake it off, but what makes it worse is the fact they keep replaying it.

You wipe your tears away slowly and sadly, the atmosphere has become sombre and uneasy, especially as you seen Trish and Jeff come in the room, arm in arm smiling.

_'How great was that Li? The crowd loved us together' _You hear Jeff's all to familiar voice say, you look up and manage to pull of a smile, how you don't quite know? You think it's because you love to see him happy.

_'Yeah the crowd loved us Jeff' _You hear her sickening voice say, what's wrong with you? You ask yourself, your friends with Trish, or well your suppose to be.

You shake your head slightly, and when you look back up the two people in the room are staring at you, _'You ok Li?' _His voice sounds concerned, _'Just got a bit of a headache' _You reply knowing it's a lie.

_'Well I'm gonna go, so I'll catch you later, Lita and Jeff' _You hear her say, you don't even respond you just look down thinking about how you hate the way she says his name and you know he's watching her walk out the door.

* * *

_**Jeff's P.O.V**_

I love the way she thinks that I'm watching Trish walk out the room, when I'm not, I'm watching her as I always do, not that she knows this.

I love the way she thinks I don't know how she feels about me.

I love the way she's going to know how I feel about her soon.

I love the way she's acting differently.

I love the way how I know when she lies.

I love the way I know when she's been crying and she has.

I love the way how excited I am, excited because of my new angle at work, but more excited about something else.

I love the way she's quiet when she's upset, after all these years does she not know I've picked up on all her little habits- the habits I love, the reason I love her.

I take my shirt off, rumbling through my bag to find a clean one, the noise must have brought her out of her zoned out state, I can sense her eyes lingering on me.

_'So what do you wanna do tonight? I mean you have a headache, so we can stay in and watch a movie?' _I say looking up meeting her gaze.

I love how my heart begins to melt when I see her smile, but her response surprises me, _'I thought you'd have plans with Trish, to celebrate your success?' _she says I can hear her trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice as she says it.

She's standing up her back to me, as she reaches out for her jacket opposite me, '_No, no plans with Trish, I told her we were doing something, we always do' _I say to her, it is true, we always do things together after the show, even now, now that her and Matt aren't together because she was always meant to be with me, and I know she thinks that too.

I know she's smiling even though I can't see it, she turns to face me, _'Ok, sounds good, I mean if your sure you'd rather be with me than Trish' _she says casually, but it makes my heart pound faster as I know it'll just be me and her, alone...

When I hear that it strikes me, there was never a choice, it was always the fiery red head, even when she was my brother's girlfriend.

We make out way back to the hotel in the rental car, me driving, it is silent.

I love the silence we have, it's comfortable, not awkward.

Once in our room, she disappears into the bathroom to change into her PJ's, while she's gone I strip down to my boxer shorts, as they are what I normally tend to sleep in. When she reappears she's wearing next to nothing, not that I was complaining, she was in grey shorts with pink polka dots on and a pink strappy vest top, she sits down next to me on my bed, _'So what movies we got?' _I hear her ask, as I look through the collection, _'Crappy rom-coms' _I say hearing her laugh, as I know she loves them, she grabs the collection off me and she puts on _**Clueless**_, it's her favourite Rom-Com I've seen it so many times with her.

I love how ironic this film is, as it basically describes us and how clueless we are.

I love watching her while we're watching the film, studying her expressions, when she's laughing, when she's crying, when she's smiling.

It's coming to the end of the film and it's now or never I've decided.

_'Li' _I say softly, and she turns to look at me, her eyes expectant, it's now or never, I take a deep breath and lean in closer to her and kiss her gently, she responds and I'm over the moon.

Until she pulls back, _'Jeff, we can't, what about Trish?' _

I love her, and the way she's so clueless.

_'What about her?' _I respond causally.

_'You kissed her today, did that not mean anything to you?' _

_'No' _It's the only response I have as it is the truth but she seems offended, disgusted even, so I carry on, _'I don't love her Li, I love you, I always have...surely you know that' _

She shocks me as she hasn't replied, she's quiet for a few minutes, as if she's digesting it and then I can breath a sigh of relief as I hear her say _'I love you too' _and pulls me in for another kiss.

* * *

_**Lita's P.O.V**_

_'Li' _I hear the all too familiar voice softly say, I turn to look at him, I notice him taking a deep breath, I'm confused, until he leans in closer to me and kisses me, and I can't help but respond but then I feel guilty, what about Trish?

I pull away _'Jeff, we can't, what about Trish?' _I find myself saying

_What about her?' _I hear him causally respond to my question.

_'You kissed her today, did that not mean anything to you?' _I ask him

_'No' _Is his response and I don't know how I'm suppose to feel, and I think Jeff senses that, he knows me too well so he carries on _'I don't love her Li, I love you, I always have...surely you know that' _He says and it shocks me, did he just say, he loved me?

This is what I've wanted for so long, I'm taking in what he's just said and then I suddenly find my voice, _'I love you too' _I say to him and pull him in for another kiss.

Someone once said if you wish for something hard enough, you might just get it and I got what I wished for.

_**x...The End...x**_


End file.
